Fowl Play
by neopyro
Summary: book 4 spoilers Sool wasn't content with letting Artemis leave with Holly. With his cruel ploy for revenge, Artemis is thrown into a maximum security fairy prison. Will he escape? Will he ever see his parents again? no pairings yet. Suggestions welcome.
1. Default Chapter

**Fowl Play**

Police Plaza, Haven

'Damn that Fowl. I WILL get him back for stealing away my best officer.' Commander Sool thought. 'And I know just how to do it!'

With a maniacal grin, Sool spun in his swivel chair. He turned to the computer and began to type. Soon , Sool had a very interesting video saved to his computer. A video that Sool made himself using images and voice samples from both Holly Short and Artemis Fowl. Sool quickly made copies of the video and practically skipped out of police plaza, into the council building. Within an hour, all the members of the council had assembled to hear what he had to say.

"My fellow Fairies, this is a dark day indeed." Sool said, commanding the full attention of the council. "A day where a mere mud man can convince the LEPrecon's best field officer to quit her job and join him in a life of crime."

He paused before continuing. "What I have here is evidence that Artemis Fowl the second attempted and succeeded in creating dissent amongst our people. Please, watch the video." Sool announced, sliding his disc into the console for the council room. A large four sided screen in the center of the room lit up and played the disc.

Artemis and Holly were standing in a hallway in the police headquarters building.

"You know you hate your job. You even hate your people." Artemis told Holly on the video. "They let Root die and didn't do anything about it."

"What do you mean Artemis? Why are you telling me this?" Holly demanded.

"Because, they are worthless to you. They don't respect you because you're a woman. They care nothing for your accomplishments. Holly, why don't you run! Come with me and we will do amazing things! We could steal the Eiffel Tower if we worked together." The video Artemis said

"Well, I don't know." The video Holly replied hesitantly.

"You know you want to." Artemis insisted.

"Well… OK. I'll go and quit. But this better be good."

"It will be. I promise." The video Artemis finished.

Sool flicked the video and turned off the lights.

The council was stunned into silence.

"I believe it is time we activate paragraph 217 sub-clause three. I do believe you all know that law." Sool suggested.

"But we have never brought that law into effect! It was only there for extenuating circumstances!" A councilman yelled.

"Are these not extenuating circumstances? A mud boy leading one of our kind into treason!" Sool responded hotly.

The councilman returned to his seat. Sool did have a point.

"Excuse me Commander Sool, what exactly is Paragraph 217 sub-clause three?" A curious younger councilwoman asked.

"Paragraph 217, sub-clause three is a section devoted to the capturing and imprisonment of particularly dangerous mud-people that have information regarding the People and may or may not have intent to use it." Sool responded.

"Commander Sool, do you believe that Fowl plans to exploit the fairy people after all he has done for us?" Councilman Jimmerswithy asked.

"Fowl has always used his helping of the fairy people to suit his own ends. And he has exploited us in the past." Sool replied. "And don't let us forget that confounded cube of his. He nearly let the humans discover our world!"

The council seemed to nod. They all still remembered the large amount of gold Artemis had pilfered a few years before.

"So let's put this to a vote shall we. All in favor of temporarily instating Paragraph 217 sub-clause three strictly for the capture and imprisonment of Artemis Fowl the second for crimes against the fairy people please raise your hands." Sool suggested.

Every hand in the room went up.

"Majority rules." Sool hissed. He gave a crisp salute and marched off to gather a retrieval team.

'Fowl, you are mine.' Sool thought with pure venom.

Two Hours Later, on the grounds at Fowl Manor

"I still don't understand why you both insisted on having a picnic. There are far too many insects out here for us to enjoy our food." Artemis complained.

"It isn't that miserable Arty. And besides, you don't get enough sunlight staying up in your room all the time. Really, you should go out and make some friends." Angeline Fowl replied in a motherly way.

"And it is positively glorious out he-." Artemis Fowl senior stopped in mid-sentence and collapsed to the ground.

"Honey! Are you-" Angeline Fowl fell sideways from her sitting position. She was out cold.

Artemis heard the familiar sound of a Neutrino 3000 firing off a low power round. Everything went black and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Sorry it took so long to post. I've been busy as anything recently. It was all crazy and busy. My grandma is moving, phone went out, broke up with my girlfriend… fwa fwa fwa… it took forever. But here it is: the long awaited (I hope) chapter two. Enjoy. All suggestions on just about anything are welcome. Anything from typos to flames, from plot holes to ideas. Every bit helps. Note: really, say whatever you want. I don't get offended when it comes to criticism.

Fowl Play

Chapter two

**Somewhere in the vicinity of Atlantis**

Artemis came to with a horrible headache. He was laying on a cold stone floor. He sat up, and opened his eyes. His stomach churned from his sudden movement and he almost threw up. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. The room slowly came into focus. He was in a room made completely out of stone with the exception of a single three inch thick reinforced steel door with bars for a window and a grate at the bottom for sliding in trays of food.

Behind him there was a board with a mattress on it. It was attached to the wall with chains and a few steel bolts. There were no restroom facilities in this room, so he imagined he would be let out for a bathroom break sometime soon.

Artemis stood and examined the room further in hopes of finding something that could help him escape. The walls were smooth as glass and as hard as granite. They were also very cold. Too cold in fact. Artemis then realized he could see his breath.

'Where on earth could you find someplace this cold…' Artemis thought. 'It could be the mafia that captured me. I did seem to irritate them a few years ago.' Then he remembered the Neutrino 3000 that zapped him. He was a prisoner of the People somewhere.

Pieces of information started to fall into place. The coldness could be explained by being extremely deep in the ocean. He had to be in Atlantis, or some other underwater Fairy city he hadn't known about.

'Now I need to figure out why I'm here.' Artemis thought. He climbed onto his bed and wrapped himself in the thick blanket provided. He dropped himself into a deep meditative trance, hoping to find an answer.

**Fowl Manor**

Butler drove up to the gates of Fowl Manor. He had gone into town to get a small computer thing Artemis required for an experiment of his. Apparently it was a fairly rare part and he had to drive all the way into Dublin to get it. He had been gone for seven hours due to the four hour round trip drive and the large number of stores that didn't have it. Then there was the hour he spent for lunch.

Butler keyed in the proper code on the monitor and the 12 foot tall rod-iron gates swung open for him. They closed automatically behind him. Butler noticed the blanket from the earlier picnic still outside. Butler stopped the car. Something was amiss. Unless they were still out there, he didn't see why the blanket would still be outside. Butler hopped out of the car and walked over towards the blanket. His hand was in his pocket, wrapped around the handle of the Sig Sauer automatic he always carried.

That was when he noticed the slumped over forms of Angeline Fowl and Artemis Sr. His eyes widened and he broke into a run,

**Artemis's Cell, Atlantis**

Artemis left his trance when he heard his cell door open.

"Don't try anything Fowl. We're all fully armed." The solider who opened the door shouted.

Artemis's eyes flickered open.

"Why am I here?" Artemis demanded.

"As if you don't know! Traitor." the fairy spat. "Now move it. We have to watch your muddy arse bathe. Don't cause any trouble and I won't poison your food."

Artemis shut his mouth and stood. Although it was most likely an empty threat, he couldn't afford to piss off the person who fed him.

He was taken to what they called the waste river. It was a freshwater geothermal spring that served the whole prison before flowing into the ocean. At the space where it came up from the earth. A small amount of water was drawn from it for drinking, and filtered to keep mudman pollution out of it. Next it reached a wide slow moving pool where it was used for bathing. At any area below that was where people were permitted to use the bathroom, by means of toilets that were placed over the river. They were designed exactly the same as human toilets, except for size. Some were very small, for dwarves and pixies, some were a little bigger for elves and sprites, some were human sized except for there was no back, for centaurs and some were huge, for trolls. They attached a back to a centaur toilet for him, and once he had done his business, he was taken to the springs. He was only allowed 10 minutes to bathe, but the hot water had a very cleansing effect on his body. His clothes were mechanically cleaned and given back to him, then he was thrown back in his cell.

All in all, he had learned almost nothing important as to why he was here. He was told that his trial would be scheduled for exactly a month from that day, and thrown unceremoniously back into his cell.

'I can't make an escape attempt until I know what I'm being tried for. Maybe with a good lawyer I can get freed. But I do need a plan just in case.' Artemis returned to his meditation with a lot on his mind.

**Fowl Manor**

Butler had proceeded to bring Angeline and Artemis Sr. to consciousness and got a rough idea of what happened. Apparently Artemis had been kidnapped by multiple people. Due to the lack of a dart, and the burn mark on Angeline's back and blouse, he knew that the People were responsible. He also knew that he needed to get in contact with Holly and Mulch. But how? Then he remembered. Artemis, Mulch, Holly Juliet and himself were supposed to meet at a certain Hotel room in two weeks. He had the exact room and time written on a card in his wallet.

Butler brooded for awhile before deciding to go to bed. Juliet's flight would arrive early tomorrow morning, and he would have a lot of explaining to do.

**Foaly's computer lab, Police Plaza**

"There is no way the mud boy is responsible for this." Foaly muttered from underneath his tinfoil hat. "And he would never say 'you know you want to.' He would use a more subtle method to get what he wanted. That video must be doctored."

"I think I need to talk to a certain Butler…" Foaly plopped into his chair and began to type.


End file.
